heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.12 - A Better Mousetrap
Void's voice once more emits from nearby electrical wi fi devices (assuming someones not wearing their com like they should) "Croatoan protocol engaged. Relocation in one minute." and then there's nothing. Sixty seconds later, witnesses or no, bright white glowing portals made of lightning and energy appear before every team member. Some will not be able to respond, but others... The portals drop whoever steps through them atop a massive barge. Well, it used to be a barge. Now it's become a pleasure craft of immense proportions. Sans all of the shipping containers or trash such boats usually move, this one is clean and rust free(ish), it's squared lines very much the polished steel, glass, and reflective white reminiscent of a cruise ship. It's pretty, that much is clear. At the bow, where Stormwatch stands, appears to be several decks worth of housing, like a floating condo-plex, it's the only flat elevated surface on the ship. The middeck has been turned into an olympic sized swimming pool, crystal clear waters show tilted markings on it's flooring beneath the water so swimmers can mark their distance as they go. There's even a water slide off to one end. Around it are lounge chairs, a couple dozen, looking lonely as there are not nearly enough to fill up the vast empty space around them. And aft is a tower of glass and beauty, perhaps the captain's quarters, where currently screams of panic and terror emanate. It's a few hundred feet away. Barges are really long after all. And not a speck of land in sight. A streak of pink energy explodes through a window as Spartan soars up into the air, a struggling human in each hand. He spins once and releases, letting a man in a chef's coat sail throught he air flailing, "PULL!" he shouts before energy lances from his hand and burns a neat volley ball sized hole clean through the man's chest, making the remainder of his flight much less flaily. There's a soft crack, and Spartan looks down to his other hand, where a woman once struggling now hangs limply, "So... fragile. How you became the dominant species on this little world is completely beyond me." he says, lifting the body up and with a yank, ripping her head from her shoulders, "Catch!" he calls out gleefully, a grin on his face, as the decapitated head is hurled with pin point accuracy, striking a fleeing servant in the back with enough force to send the man sliding across the deck and into the pool. His arms flail, but his legs hang limp in the water and quickly begin to drag him down. Spartan's glowing eyes then turn to Stormwatch and he grins wider, "Void's faster then I remember. Pity." he says, letting the headless corpse fall from his grasp and down to the deck with a crunching splat. "Hold on, I have some business to attend to, then I'll have all the time in the world to kill you. Wont' be but a moment." he says before his propulsion is cut and he plummets towards the ship feet first. It only takes a moment of those sixy seconds after Void's announcement for Illyana to pop into Limbo and back, dressed for work. Hooded white cloak over tunic with black bodysuit beneath, Magik steps through the portal when it opens. The white and steel reflects the bright sunlight and she has to lift a hand to shade her vision. Just in time to see that pink energy punch through the guys chest. When the other guy goes down in the pool, Magik calls over to those that step through the other portals, "Someone fish him out. Spartan!" Her voice rises as she steps forward, her expression grim. "What the hell is going on here?" Protip: elementally fueled geokinetics really /don't/ do well on boats. He's surrounded by something which constantly shapes and erodes and smoothes the very thing from which he derives his equilibrium, stability, his very health. Not knowing he was going to be dumped out to sea, he has had no time to make preparations. So the combination of teleport wrenching him from the mainland coupled with a rather distinct absence of earth beneath his feet. So Jeffrey staggers, falls to his knees, vomits. Well if nothing else, its probably not the best way to begin a job interview. "Alright...get it together." He grits his teeth, raising himself, though still wobbling. He drops down, his hand making contact with the no longer pristine deck. Its disgusting, sure, but right now Jeff is too motion sick to care. Steel. Iron. Glass. Its not that he /can't/ draw off of it, but the synergy just isn't the same. The material beneath him sludges, tries to engulf his hands and his feet. Any observing eye can see how much it fights him, how much his flesh tries to reject the clearly ferrous material. Its a struggle of will, but one that Siege is going to win. Its ungodly, holy pain as his skin synergizes with the metal beneath him. He might come out looking just a little too much like another person who does the skinshift thing. "Hate...metal....never quite comes off right." He finally wrenches to his feet, his form utterly transmuted. Hearing Illyana's order, his hands extend and the floor of the pool rises to meet the person tossed into the pool. A cushion of sorts, if not a terribly comfortable one. It will keep his head out of the water, at any rate. Spartan's body drops like the steel weight it is, smashing through the roof of the skyrise tower like a mortar shell, blowing through floor after floor after floor, shatting glass shards the size of large dogs rain down on the still fleeing staff, one unlucky woman is severed nearly in half by a massive hunk of glass, while the lethal rain begins inflicting a thousand potentially mortal wounds onto those thinking that getting out of the tower was the safest call. After four or so floors, the crashing stops, and flashes of pink light begin anew, smoke billowing from the shattered window walls. Spartan is apparently not in the mood to answer questions. The man in the pool cries out as the ceramic tile and steel bottom of the pool rises up to meet him, his broken back screaming pain but at least he's got something to lay on now, near the surface of the pool. Illyana curses under her breath as Spartan doesn't answer and more people are getting hurt. Who knows how many are in the damned boat. She looks over to Siege. "I hope you're as tough as you look. I need you to keep him busy while I try to get as many of the bystanders out of here. He hits like a tank, by the way." A portal appears beneath her, and she drops out of sight. A moment later one appears under the broken man in the pool. Anywhere there's someone that might be alive, Magik works on getting them out. Take on the team's field commander? Talk about your interviews from hell. Siege rolls his neck back, hands squeezing, trying to limber up. As stated, fusing with ferrous materials is painful and leaves him....sluggish. Still, its just within acceptable limits, if only just. "Aren't they all. Well..guess we'll find out, huh?" He asks in that rumbling drawl, before that juggernaut that is Jeffrey disintegrates. Breaking down to individual molecules that find the gaps in the floor, traveling at incredible speed. It should be noted he's not speedster, but its certainly an advantage when you can just go _under_ and _through_ any obstacle at five hundred miles per hour. Which makes his dissolution and reconstitution not that far apart. "Aerial cavalry, blaster type. Just like Paraguay..." Okay, nothing like Paraguay. He wasn't trying to take on the person who is nominally supposed to be the tactical leader of the team he is on. But, there were flying powersuits, so its close enough. Following the barrage of pink death, he rises from the ground. "Supposing you got somethin' real wrong with you chief, so we're gonna skip the what the hell happened and commence with the ass whooping. Then maybe we can worry about whats got you on the crazy train." This of course said as he directs several roughly 'spine' shaped portrusions of iron and steel towards Spartan from what once constituted the floor. Hit him? Probably not. Maybe if he got really lucky. But maybe he can at least pen him in. Close range, no room to maneuver? Jeff might have the best shot in that kind of a fight. Spartan is surrounded by broken bodies, at least a half dozen, blank sightless eyes staring up at Jeff as he appears in the room as if by magic. He's holding the Captain of the ship up by the neck when Siege starts to talk, and he sighs, his head bowing, "Look, I'm busy here, grown ups are talking." he shrugs at the man almost apologetically and tosses him aside, sending him through a table and a chair to slide into the corner with a groan, "Hold that thought." then his head turns 180 degress to stare at Siege, "Wait. You're not the Kryptonian. Which one are you?" he asks, seeming slightly confused, "Maybe the Russian's brother, you have that whole metal th-WHOA!" he says, deftly doging two spikes while the third grazes his thigh. Sparks fly from the contact, and turns his body around to face the same direction as his head, "Seriously?" he asks, looking at the cage of spikes. He makes a fist and a pink wall of energy extends outward in a dome, bending the spikes away from him with a squeal of twisting metal, the field vanishes, "Look, I'm kinda on the clock here, so how about you let me break the bones in that pudding based life form over there, get my intel, then I'll kill you next. Promise. There will be witty banter and cute quips and it'll be awesome." he raises his eye brows in offer, "Deal?" he asks, sounding hopeful. Of course, that's when a portal pops up and the Captain in question vanishes. Spartan sighs, "Of course. Great. Now I have to tear this place apart, you have any idea how tedious that will be?" Almost nonchalantly twin beams of energy sizzle through the air at Siege's chest, flashing from Spartan's eyes. "STOP TAKING ALL MY TOYS!" he bellows, spotting another woman vanish into a glowing hole. "UNCOOL!" Illyana knows that physically, Spartan it leaps and bounds beyond her. She may be a mutant, and she may also be a sorceress, but her body has some pretty human limits shy of going all demon-y. Even then, he's lightyears beyond her. Kinda literally with the android bit. So she's not at all keen on getting close. Her white-clad form drops through one of the portals into a three-point stance, body low to the ground and putting herself behind Spartan. Not like that's a sure thing but maybe it'll buy her part of a second. "You don't treat your toys nicely, and you don't get any." Another portal and she's gone, appearing off to the side on another perch. "And what am I, forgettable?" She gestures and a portal opens above Spartan's head, stretching out to nearly twenty feet across and hot lava pours down through it. Siege is probably a nice guy somewhere within that morass of metal and glass. However, he too is on the clock, and he's put on his working face. The one that wore a deaths head even when he wasn't suffused in elemental rock. "No deal. Also, you talk too much." He can't fly, but he is probably on the superior side in a ground fight. Its just a matter of keeping him from flitting around. And weathering the onslaught of Pepto hued death that Spartan seems so fond of throwing. Instead of spikes then, that same sludge from which he fashioned those spines tries to weave up and entangle Spartan's legs as Jeff lunges, putting his elbow and shoulder forward into a body check once Illyana is clear but hopefully before the lava comes down. It would probably be a relief to Jeff, even if it burned like hell. All this ferrous material is going to cut him something fierce when he showers. Always leaves little bits and flecks. Spartan's glowing eyes narrow as he hears the voice behind him, and his torso rotates on his waist without his head ever bothering to take it's gaze off of Siege, the spin is fast enough his fists whistle through the air before his body comes back to rest as it should be. Androids don't worry about things like joints and rotational limitations. Still, it's creepy to watch. "Okay, this is going to get annoying." he says almost sadly. "No you I know, also know your file." as the lava pours through the field reappears, forcing the flow to part around him like water off of a rock, though the field sparks and flickers under the effort of retaining it's shape. One of his legs is caught in the sludge, and he can't move aside before he finds himself trapped in the bubble beneath the lava with Siege. "You want to play with the grown ups? Fine." he says as takes the hit from the charging man, doubling over the impact. His leg rips free at the angle, spraying sparks and twisted metal about. "That was my favorite foot!" he shouts before placing his hands on either side of Siege's head and turning the space between his open palms into a furnace of 'Pepto' energy. "I'm going to rip your metal arm off and beat your little mutant friend to death with it." he informs Siege as he starts to crank up the power. The more he pours into blasting Siege's head, the more the shield flickers. Magik frowns as the field pushes off the lava, but at least it makes the field waver. She cuts off the portal and the molten rock with it when Siege barrels in though, not wanting to encase him in the stuff and curses as Spartan catches his head. She doesn't know what Siege's limits are yet, but she *does* know how deadly Spartan's energy blasts are. She throws out one hand and a portal opens beneath Spartan's feet, the ground just suddenly not there. She's not expecting to actually manage to get him to fall through the portal into Limbo, but hopefully it'll make him let go of Siege. "Croa-what?" Kon knew but didn't at the same time memory fail or perhaps he is just being dim. Void's transportation is as ever instantaneous but Superboy wasn't, he was off playing hero like he tries to do as a habit and in the process of lifting half of a train back up on to it's tracks where it had derailed. The portal hovering there expectantly a reminder he has little to no time to play around. One final nudge of his shoulder and a release drops the heavy bulk of machinary and metal back on to the broken trackway where it can sit until whoever shows up to do what they're supposed to. The conductor is waved at and Superboy lunges through that portal. Upon the otherside he finds himself planted on the barge quickly trying to gather what is going on as pink blasts of energy rip past. "Whoah! Why is everyone..." A headless corpse, bodies, enough said. Siege is spared by one thing, given the rather gratuitous outpouring of energy. The 'flesh' crafted into this form is designed to be ablative. Thus, while he roars in pain, shards begin to melt and peel off, exploding outwards as their capacity is exceeded. The metal and glass is visibly reddened, and he grasps the hands of Spartan, trying to pull him off. It will make the future shots a lot harder to absorb unless he recrafts a new body, but it allows there to even be a future. He tries to step back even as the portal is open, and tries to bring his knee up sharply into the groin of the android. He doesn't know if Spartan has balls, frankly he doesn't care. What he does know is physics. A sharp, fast object of superior material at an angle is bound to produce some effect. "You'd have killed me by now if you spent half the energy on fighting me as you did flapping your gums. Now shut up and lets do this for real." He says through gritted teeth. Velocity had been trying to reorient herself after Void's teleport that ripped her from the tower and onto boat a la flashy light. The opening scene one of gruesome proportions as she'd collected the last crashes of Mr. Wiz, Spartan, before he'd gone disappearing below the deck. Seconds weren't long before the others were laying chase and Carin was looking around the mangled shipped to find a pathway down. Minus the skills to slip downward through the cracks and floors she picked her way through the rumble of a trail left by the Boss who was clearly not feeling himself. "Long story short Wonderboy, boss man lost a bolt..and looks like he's playing cracker jacks box with the people here trying to find it." With that she settled on a course through the twisted wreckage down into the belly of the boat and zipping toward the noise and trying to not see the gruesome wave that'd been left behind; though what she'd might be coming up could be better or worse. Spartan grunts as new power consumption is put into his thrusters, keeping him from falling into Limbo, which ends the blast on Siege's head. Then comes the wrestling match complete with a knee to the groin, which really has no effect other then shearing away more miscellaneous metal robot body bits. Seriously, no one's putting anything vital in the crotch section of a robot, how stupid would that be? "You want real?" the warbot says through gritted teeth, "Fine." and he smashes his forehead down onto Siege's face with the force of a car accident. His forehead is slightly dented from the impact and the flesh removed from one half of his face, giving him the Terminator look on roids, "I can survive a caved in cranium. Can you?" he repeats the move once more before angling his thruster (he only has one since the other was ripped off with his foot), sending him and Siege corkscrewing out of the glass and steel tower like a combined four ton metal missle. Their trajectory is completely unpredictable, as it's driven by a single thruster, and so Spartan seems to use Siege as a shield, smashing him through the towers metal supports, a few glass walls, and then skittering across the edge of the barge near the swimming pool in a shower of sparks, bouncing him like a metal stone on a steel lake. "Let. Go. You. INFANT!" he belows, their flight coming to an abrupt stop at the base of the now awkwardly leaning waterslide, about dead center of the ship. Hey, mission accomplished! Who says Magik can't work with people? As Velocity and Superboy make their appearance she looks over to the speedy one first. "Make sure there aren't any civvies belowdecks. If there is, get 'em up here so I can get them out of harm's way." Then she looks over to Superboy. "'Bout time you showed up, Blue. I've got the FNG spotting you here." As said FNG and their newly-evil-Spartan (ah hell, they lost theirs in Hypertime, didn't they?) go corkscrewing off she points. "If you can knock him out or something before he kills Siege, that'd be *really nice!*" "Right, got it, the killbot is being a killbot." Superboy responds to Velocity then to Illyana, "If... and yeah I was off playing with choo choo trains." What does Kon always do in scenarios like this? Plunge in head first. The careening duo gets a hyperfast tag-a-long as Superboy races via leaping and jumping through the mayhem they're creating where gaps open up enough to give him that leway open in the barge of carnage. His pace isn't slowing as he gets closer and closer, his arm extended out in front of him so he can grab for one of Spartan's legs with full intent to latch on and pull with as much might as he can muster and hurl. Best to detach him from their new buddy and redirect. It's what tanks do right? Grab all that aggro. Literally in this case. Really, he didn't expect too much from the knee strike. Really, the point was to see what it would do. Also to facilitate the getting the warbot the fuck off of him. Which doesn't really work because he's then pushed through every bit of relevant infrastructure. He is finally deposited at the base of the waterslide, and slowly, shakily raises to his feet. His armor has taken several hits, and even as he stumbles, Spartan might see little bits and pieces of the ground beneath Siege filling in the gaps, repairing the armor. Oh, it won't help him heal. It also probably won't be nearly enough to restore him to pre-face blasting levels. Likely, he's going to need extensive medical treatment if he survives this. He's no neophyte, but even raw physical power and control over the environment around him only goes so far when dealing with a several millenia old robot paragon of war. "Don't....need to." He pauses, vomits, more than a bit of blood coming out with the remains of lunch. It probably doesn't paint a glorious picture, but it shows the guys got guts, doesn't it? A sizeable chunk of steel and glass coalesces across his arm. The hand utterly vanishes, coalescing into a particularly cruel approximation of a lance. "Just have to kill you. You wanted...quips, right?" He breathes, visibly pained by the effort. "You're some kind of super robot right? Figure they can put you back together right eventually. But right now, right now it doesn't matter how much you crack my skull or batter my organs. I got just enough grit in me to make sure you go down first." Of course, Siege's prospects immediately improve as Superboy joins the fight. "Perfect timing, Kid Steel." He makes it up on the spot, not meant to be derogatory in the slightest. Besides, sounds a bit better than calling him 'Boy', right? Jeff remembered he hated that. "Keep him busy for a moment? Gotta fill in some gaps." Carin wasn't in the room long before a massive missle went spiraling off through the ship. If this bost didn't start sinking it would be a wonder all on its own. The moment to concider the structure's remaining integrity and all Magik was given was a quick nod, if the motion could be caught. Too right, there wasn't going to be much left to search in a few more minutes. Every person she could find would soon begin appearing in a dazed collective near whatever might remain of life boats if they weren't blown off by the time she could finish checking the lower levels. Spartan apparently is done talking, "Shut up." he says to Siege as the geomancer starts to pull himself together, "You said you wanted real." Spartan leans forward and puts his weight behind the kick, diving his much shortened leg into Siege's chest, letting the exposed wires simply pump raw voltage into the metal covered superhuman, "You should have taken the deal." he says, amping up his systems power output by several hundre- and then he's spinning. "AW COME ON!" Spartan complains as Kryptonian hands grip his amputated leg and begin to spin him and then send him hurtling through the first four interior walls of the condo-plex that takes up the entire bow of the ship, the very structure that they all teleported onto of to begin with. This one's not so much glass, it's... sturdier. Then there's silence for a moment, save the crackling of flames from the damage the warbot caused, the soft creaking of steel and iron as things shift their weight, things not mean to, and the slosh of water on metal. Just a moment of silence. Then there's another screech, and a bit of the wall of the condoplex is twisted and torn wider by a metallic shining hand. "Seriously? SERIOUSLY!?" Spartan says as he pulls himself back through the hole. Most of his skin, his costume, is gone, there is a great deal of exposed, dented, damaged steel plating, twisted bits here and there, exposed wiring sparking and spitting. His one leg remains missing at the knee, so he hops one footed as he comes back into sight, and there's a pie shaped piece of quarter inch steel plate stuck through his shoulder and chest, nearly four feet long and two feet wide at the fat end. "You honestly thi-thi-think," his head twitches as he speaks as if short circuiting, "you children could possible st-st-st-st-stop me?? I swear. Earth kids these d-d-days. No real underst-st-standing of their place. Beneath my he-he-heel." The ship is actually remarkably well built, and despite the damage the upper levels have taken, beneath decks it's all but completely untouched. In fact, after having cleared out most of the Bow and Aft, Carin runs into a set of blast doors that are sealed, almost dead center of the ship. She's already run past them four times in her hurry and not seen them, they blend in rather well to the background, but there's a seam that's visible if one's paying attention. Hrm. As Velocity gets people above decks, Magik pops in and out to set them somewhere safe. The poor hospital that she dropped in on is gonna be going a bit nuts but ah well. At least there's two folks to deal with Spartan now. As the last of the visible people (Velocity might bring up more in a bit) are moved off the ship, Magik 'ports back in at the far end of the ship so she can have a moment to take in the scene. She reaches up to touch her com so she's not yelling across the way. Maybe Spartan won't overhear them. Yeahright. Where the hell is Nate when you need him? "Let's try to get him to Limbo. He might be weakened enough I can immobalize him without having to sell my soul." She's got Phenomenal Cosmic Power. But you gotta pay the Piper. She flashes back in closer and opens up a large stepping disk behind Spartan that hopefully the two bruisers can knock him through. Siege...fries. And there is no quiet embrace of the Earth, no sonorous melody of concrete and stone and dirt. No, his flesh is metal. Harsh, uncompromising. Even if it is theoretically stronger, he lacks the facility to control it. His body is slow to react, slower to reincorporate new armor into the shell. He's barely moving. "Entomb me. In the shadow of dirt and mud let me sleep, grant me the peace of that which flows through my hand and runs through my veins." He whispers. A mantra perhaps, maybe some hope for serenity as he fights for the contradictions of consciousness and respite from pain He's a mutant, its true. The X-Gene is there. However, the connection he has with the ground beneath him transcends that. It is a primordial symbiosis...but he can't hear the song even as the armor is powerless, indeed, cooks him within. He doesn't make a sound, but finally something, something within the unforgiving iron and steel decides to listen. He hears music again, feels the pump and pulse of the ferrous. It is a discordant, staccato as the ground beneath Spartan suddenly decides it is mortally offended by his presence. Sharp, non-euclidean spires begin to form and surge toward Spartan like a wall of carnivorous spikes, demanding their price in steel and circuitry. Its really only through what remains of Jeffrey's iron (excuse the pun) will that they veer and shift so as to not harm his Kryptonian comrade. "...my deal was with the little russian girl, asshole." He wheezes, then falls into unconsciousness. He might pay for the comment later. Maybe. "This isn't right. Spartan isn't like this." Superboy says over that com they're all sharing. "Did Skynet get their hands on him? Does Void know whats going on?" So many questions so little time. "Good idea, Yanaba-Magik." A sidelong glance at the reforming Siege he then focuses on Spartan. "You're looking a little beat up tin man. Maybe you should just power down and let us take you back home..." "Becareful, Siege. You're new and don't know what he is capable of, even looking like a gutted toaster he is still hardcore... " A sudden burst of speed and Superboy is darting directly towards the war machine. "Lets do this!" He shouts while going high trying a more aerial based attack he'd watched Ravager do (with much more grace of course) one the woman would never do without an opening and something Spartan has always told Superboy not to do unless chance presented itself. This is one of those caution to the wind sort of things though and hopefully it's a suitable distraction so that the earth golem can compensate and make something happen... like those spikey things which just now erupted, maybe, just maybe they will tether Spartan in place so his attack connects. Teamwork! Right... Streaking lines of green, gold, white and a red to top it off was the only notable visual that most anyone was going to see of her this show. Though some of the more confused might think there was a small army, atleast more than one roadrunner, helping people topside. The crashing above was causing many people to exit their compartments and start milling about, so she'd been sweeping most people from hallways. Those hidden doors where going unnoticed until she'd slowed back down to start a more detailed search. ADHD was a real mother sometimes..and so the woo shiny caught up to her now as she pauses to inspect the division line, her hands then reaching to feel for a seam. Darn you curiousity..and darn the engineer that worked this into the design. Maybe someone was inside that needed saving...maybe? Spartan's glowing eyes, only one of them still looks like an eye, the other is more... tiny glowy camera thingie. "Oh just DIE ALREADY!" the robot says as Superboy leaps at him. He summons a force field before him, deflecting the twisting metal spines as they drive for him, and unleashes a blast of energy at Superboy to top it off... ... ...Perhaps that was a mistake. His targeting solutions aren't what they should be, and the lasers from his eyes miss Kon by a solid two feet, while the energy drain caused by their creation causes the field to flicker just as Superboy hits it, shattering the power capacitors in Spartan's body with overload. Small puffs of smoke issue from various points in his chassis and a pink explosion akin to a gun shot wound sprays the area with bits of shrapnel, causing his undamaged arm to hang limply at his side. "Son of a bit-" he says before the Kryptonian's fist sends him hurtling through the air and into another plane of existence. Siege's tendrils manage to see to it he reaches Limbo sans his second foot as well. Carin's fingers find the seam, but it's exceptional well made, perhaps laser cut? It's barely noticeable. If her enhanced eyes, allowing her to manuver at those speeds, hadn't spoted the imperfection she'd have simply passed it by again without ever seeing it. Whatever it is, it's thick, and there's no visible hinge system... The stepping disk snaps closed so that Spartan can't come back out of it and Magik teleports out as well, another disk opening at her feet as she drops through it. It stays open though, instead of closing behind her. Appearing in Limbo, the portal she dropped through hangs parallel to the ground a good dozen feet off the ground. Her eyes go white to match her outfit and she raises a hand in a clenching fist and Limbo responds. A hand made of earth surges up from the ground, looking to close around Spartan and hold him tight. "Playtime's over." Touchdown! Superboy feels rather lucky with that one as Spartan vanishes through Magik's limbo door. Following through and landing where the evil android had just been standing Superboy straightens up and looks around, "We're good here." He says over the com. Just incase anyone wasn't up to date. "Should we follow him through? " Too late. Illyana is already on it. Question answered Superboy follows Magik through the portal believing Spartan is the only threat right now. He's rather direct focused. "Alright... " Siege is well and truly KO'ed at this point, and all he can really do at this point is subconsciously, pull the armored shell more firmly about him, prevent the leak of blood and the sloughing off of skin. Its not even damage control, but an attempt to keep it in a treatable state. He's rather determined not to die, but he hasn't actually mastered the art of healing through that bond. He's not moving even as that spontaneous riot incited by his rather abrupt incapacitation comes to a halt. That being said, his abrupt shift of the deck into a goddamn Salvador Dali painting isn't going to go away any time soon. There isn't as much mutability with this particular sort of materials, and it would only listen once. One would imagine is he was conscious, his thoughts would be along the lines of 'Are you there God? Its me, Jeffrey Enfield. But then, you probably knew that. Anyways, I think I'm a little early for my robe and my place in the choir, so if you could not come and get me just yet, that would be fantastic.' 'God', in this production, played by Illyana in a commissar's uniform and one of those fluffy hats, several Borzoi's napping at her feet. Conner is in the background, pounding back vodka even as Rose sings some smoky blues number. Heaven, in case you are wondering, looks kind of like a speakeasy. Some people see light at the end of their tunnel. Jeff sees Stormwatch...and he probably needs vastly better taste in angels. Also medical attention. Her heightened senses are tinkering away at the would be door, looking and feeling out for a access panal before the co statics into her realization. Well sounded like they had the manic bot-boss all taken care of and with the people moved out of the lower decks a brow twitched in frustration. Surily there's some kind of way to open the door, other wise there wouldn't be a door..right? Tapping the insistant little device she stared at the wall. "Hey guys..theres a hidden door down there..." Silence was probably going to be greeting her as in frustration she wracked the side wall with a fist and a few select curses. Spartan doesn't respond to Illyana's words. Glowing eyes stare up into the Limbo sky, void of life, and for the first time his flesh mask shows no emotion, well, not on the half of it that's whole anyway. He simply lays there, still, lifeless. It's so easy to forget that he's a robot most of the time, sure there's all the energy beams and the way he just knows stuff and does the impossible, but hell, there are dozens of heroes that can do that stuff. But this... Sparks still sputter off of him, smoke still rising from various points in his chassis. Both his arms are attached only in the technical definition, and his legs are of different lengths, the longest of which reaches his knee. Spartan has seen better days. Also been more talkative. Right now he's dead silent. There is no access panel, there are no hinges, there is, apparently, no way to open the damned door at all. It's like a wall of steel, with a teeeeeeeensy seam in it, mocking her with it's mysteries and questions and unopenness! Stupid door. Her banging comes back, unsurprisingly, with a hollow sounding, distant, echo. Well, at least they know there's a space on the other side... The hand closes around Spartan, seams running together until he's encased with just his head and those sightless eyes staring forward. Sadly, the coms can't really get to Limbo, so Velocity's words go unheard by Illyana. It's also the reason that she turns to look over at Superboy. "Put a call into Void and see if she's capable of containing him if I bring him back to HQ? Looks like he finally got overloaded or something." "Rough seeing him like this. Yeah, I'll do that and check out this door while I'm at it." Also a good chance to leave here since Spartan is no longer a threat. Especially while he is in Magik's domain. Superboy rubs the back of his neck before turning around and stepping back to the other side walking by Siege to stop and nudge him with a toe, "Void, we need containment for Spartan and medical assistance... also a big whats it... called... uhm SITREP." Spartan have a pupil who does learn from time to time. Shortly he'll find himself down infront of that door with Velocity. "Never fear V. I'm good with doors." V glances up at Kon and sighs for a moment before frowning back at the door with a small huff. "Its not one of those door we're supposed to see. But if its a matter of getting /everyone/ out..." That was all she wrote and said before she smirked.. "Hey can you take it off the wall? I mean what the heck this place is already a wreck." Shrug and a sigh.. details, who needs them. Void's voice comes over the coms without issue... even the ones in Limbo. Which is a creepy level Illyana may find a little disturbing, "Containment for-" there's a pause. "Containment is being upgraded to match his latest personal upgrade now. Time to completion, forty-four minutes." apparently there was already containment for him build at Halo, just... not for the newest him. Void is fixing that. "Siege's vitals are erratic. Medical evac eminent." even as she says this, a crackling portal of energy appears beneath Siege. He, and a large portion of the deck he rests on, simply falls away, leaving behind a smoking perfect hole in the upper deck. Jeff finds himself landing in the medical lab, atop four tons of soft earth soil, still dark and fresh enough to carry that 'just churned field' smell, inside of a large glass box. Robotic arms instantly go to work, scanning him and picking at wounds and damage. Stormwatch medical facilities are second to none, given the unique needs of the members of the team that's a good thing. "Forty-One minute and counting. Suggest he not be left alone, Hadrian has a way of surprising you when you least expect it." The door is all but invisible, if Kon didn't have really good eyes as well, he'd never have seen the seam either. It's tempered, hardened, and his fingers have a hard time sinking into the metal. It actually takes /effort/. Then comes the harder part. With a concrete core, the damned doors each weigh nearly as much as a train locomotive, and they're not meant to be moved, they're set deep into steel groves in the walls, floor and ceiling. It's less a 'ripping it free' and more of a 'peeling it open' sort of prospect. Not that they're both not possible, one's just harder to do. Soon enough though the bottom corner of one of the doors is bent back and shoved free, opening a six foot high triangular hole. "GET BACK!" comes from inside before a plasma bolt slams straight into Superboy's chest and sends him hurteling back into the ships interior, punching a couple of Kon shaped holes in a pair of bulkheads. "ILL SHOOT!" You don't say... Yeaaaah, tech working in Limbo? That has Illyana looking more than a bit disturbed. Her head comes up, looking into the distance as if Void had manifested in front of her. "I'll keep him under wraps until you're ready for him." She assures the android. Knowing it's gonna be a while she draws her Soulsword and whispers arcane words of power to put the bound Spartan in a bubble out of time. Hopefully he'll have a harder time pulling something if he's in timestasis. "I got the door ope-" PEW PEW CRASH BANG Spiderwebbing the bulkhead where he finally ceased his assisted movement the entombed Superboy's outstretched leg twitches. "Damnit!" Comes out in a muffled bark before Superboy pries himself free and rushes back to where he was. "Show off them fancy moves and start with the dancin' V. Those pack a punch." His eyes peaking just in to the triangle shaped hole. "Stand down or we will hurt you!" Rubbing his chest a moment where once existed an S. "A lot." Its probably a good thing he's alone in the medbay, because what happens next would cause anyone to trip some /serious/ balls. Unlike the clean, seamless integration of flesh and rock and earth, the metal skin layers slough off in an extremely painful molt, blood and metal and half-transfigured flesh violently rejected in the presence of the proper materials. Only Siege's lack of consciousness prevents screaming fit to shatter the improvised terrarium. Soil and dirt fill in the gaps, creating an improvised 'skin'. So nothing falls out or any more blood or organs spill out than are strictly necessary. Its improvised, sloppy, but it does facilitate the healing process. Patches and bandages of the loamy variety, it seems. Though the machines are probably going to be picking out shards of superheated molten glass and steel from the new skin layer for a good while yet. In many ways its just as much detoxifying as excision. Carin hadn't meant for the boat to be further damaged beyond the doors being nudged open..but well Goal! A hop, skip and more than one quick step aside she was keeping clear of the opening. "You weren't kidding about having a way with doors.. Maybe we can nickname you the can opener of steel?" Have a joke, pure seriousness..was hard to tell but she was obviously impressed and still stood stand along side the non-peeled up door. The voice obviously someone that was panicing - hence the panic room? Oooh.... "Yea you might not want to tick him off, he's a little scary when he's angry.. You might like to know too.. the boat is kind of wrecked, ya might want to come out before in goes Titanic." not that it was going to sink, but... hey might not be common knowledge. Inside the room is a man in a pair of linen pants and a white dress shirt, flip flops of some hipster hemp like material, and with a pair of fancy gold and diamond rings on his fingers. In his hands is a rather large plasma rifle with a L stylized on the side. No wonder it frikkin' hurt. Luthor makes the good stuff. "Stay back!" the man says, his hair damp and plastered for his forehead with sweat. Another ball of plasma blasts out, this one just burns a sizzling dent in the door over Superboy's head. The guy's not a crack shot in the least it would seem. The room also contains what most would consider a 'shit ton' of computer equipment, advanced junk with lots of touch screens everywhere showing all sorts of stuff. "Drop it or I drop you!" Superboy warns and tries for intimidation tactics (TACTICS!) by making his eyes glow red. Not that he intends to fire any heat burts off since they're wildly inaccurate and unpredictable. His voice broadcast over the comfeed since apparently he can't really toggle it off after projectile aided faceplanting through the wall. V must be starting to watch way too may TV shows or the reality of the prize inside was just too boring a let down because right now she was wishing for a grendade of expanding foam just to trap and immoblize the guy. "Is expanding foam overkill in this instance?" Really needed to talk to normal Spartan about some fun toys to add to the mission supplies. Utility belts maybe too! "Erm, how much is he worth alive versus toasty?" The man looks back and forth, then drops the gun, hands up high, "Don't touch me!" he declares, offering his own menacing glare. "You don't know who I work for!" "Don't care who you work for." A sidelong glance is given to Velocity. "Just that you tell us what is going on here." It all sounds good to Superboy except one thing. What do they do now? What the hell is the protocol for this!? No more strays they said but what about prisoners? LIMBO! That will make anyone talk. Tap-tap-tap-tap "Think my coms broken. Velocity tell Magik we got a guest for her, someone who might know what is going on." He is talking very loudly while he says all this because Velocity is across the room from him and it's not that he knows his mic is broken and pushed up against his face. Or isn't as broken as he thinks it is. The man looks back and forth, "I demand my lawyer!" he screeches, his voice breaking, "I am an American Citizen! I will not be treated like this on my own boat!!" he even stomps his flipflop. Well. He tries. Sadly there's no floor under that foot when he stomps, and instead he falls sideways through a glowing portal in the floor. He tumbles out onto the parched packed dirt of Limbo, his impact raising a small puff of dust. He looks around, panic in his eyes, on hand pushing a pair of now cracked glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "Eep." he says, looking up... and up... and up the length of a glowing sword to Illyana's hooded face. "Welcome to Limbo." he pees himself a little. Category:Log